Become What You Are
"After the Fall - Epilogue", also known as "Become What You Are", was the twenty-third issue of the Angel comic book series. After fan disappointment with the previous Aftermath arc, Brian Lynch and penciller Franco Urru return to the series in this one shot wrapping up Gunn and Illyria's storylines from After the Fall. Synopsis Charles Gunn's lying comatose in a hospital bed, still recovering from the injuries inflicted upon him before L.A. went to Hell. Groo, Gwen, Lorne, Angel, and Betta George all visit him with varying words of comfort as he runs through his head all the scenarios of the evil he committed as a vampire, now undone by Angel's death at his hands. An attack on his life by someone not so understanding about his actions in the reversed timeline is stopped short by Illyria, watching over him from across the street. Unfortunately, while the god-king is otherwise occupied trying to stop a rampaging dinosaur from getting to him, Non slips into his hospital room unnoticed. She explains that her life-sucking powers go both ways, and heals him, bringing him out of his coma. She goes on to say that she's looking for a "good, old-fashioned, supervillain teamup" and Gunn tackles her in a rage, knocking them both out the window onto the street below. Non pleads with Gunn to reconsider, so that she can reclaim some of the glory she had as the Lord of Beverly Hills. As she begins to drain a passerby to spur him into the evil she thinks he retains within him, she is stopped by Illyria, who throws her over the horizon and turns toward Gunn. As he is now healed and able to stand, he is ready to receive the punishment coming to him. Gunn wakes up in a room with Illyria some time later, Illyria having merely knocked him unconscious rather than killed him outright. The two of them talk for a while about their feelings of being not quite human and not quite demonic before bringing Non into the Mosaic Wellness Center. As they're leaving, Illyria has Gunn give up control of his car, in order to take hold of the humanity inside and find a use for it. The two drive off, with Gunn also looking forward to taking hold of the humanity inside him. Continuity The story is set some time after "After the Fall", during "Aftermath", but before "Boys and Their Toys". Plotlines from this one-shot also set up the limited series Only Human, which spin out of the events in this issue. Only Human was then followed up with an additional four-issue limited series Haunted. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Connor *Charles Gunn *Illyria *Groosalugg *Betta George *Gwen Raiden *Lorne *Non *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Organizations and Titles Species Events *Fall of Los Angeles Locations *Los Angeles Weapons and Objects Body Count *a demon, killed by Illyria *a woman, killed by Non Behind the Scenes *After negative fan-reaction to the Aftermath story-arc, popular writer Brian Lynch was brought back to this series. This issue is a wrap-up issue of the After the Fall storyline. Collections *''Angel: Last Angel in Hell (Volume Six)'' Gallery Variant Covers A06-23-00c.jpg|Retailer Incentive A A06-23-00d.jpg|Retailer Incentive B nl:After the Fall - Epilogue After the Fall - Epilogue